fanmade486fandomcom-20200214-history
Ogata Haruna
Years Old |height= 157cm |formergroup= Nogizaka46 |formerteam= 2nd Generation |debuted= May, 2013 / 2nd Generation |graduated= June, 2018 |colour= 1C1C1C |}} Ogata Haruna was a member of Nogizaka46's 2nd Generation. Trivia * Special Skills: Figure Skating (Axel jump) * Hobbies: Editing videos * Favorite Color: Blue * Favorite Food: Ice * Least Favorite Food: Spicy food, green pepper * Favorite Subject: Bible studies, art * Dislikes: Bicycles, roller coasters * Is an only child. Both of her parents are from Miyazaki Prefecture. Her father is a normal salaryman, and her mother is around age 50 (as of March 2015). Her family has a pet dog named Alf. * Debuted on May 6, 2013. * Began to figure skate at the age of 5 and continued skating until age 14. During those years, her mother drove a hour to the ice rink nearly on a daily basis everyday for practice. The ice rink she practiced is the same one Olympic bronze medalist Takahashi Daisuke and was in the same group as rising star Miyahara Satoko. * From September 26 to September 29, 2013, she participated in 2013 Kinki Region Figure Skating Championship Tournament (近畿フィギュアスケート選手権大会) and placed 41st place in the junior girls division. * On September 28, 2014, she participated in the Heisei 26 Disctrict 2 5th Track Meet (平成26年度2地区第5回記録会) and placed 17th place in the 3000 meter run. * Thinks that in a previous life she was a polar bear. * If God could grant her one thing, she would wish to see how she will be 10 years from now. * Would bring her cellphone to a deserted island. * Before she goes to sleep, she devours ice. She falls asleep while crunching it. * Always procrastinates on her summer homework, doing all of them the last two days of summer break. * Sometimes wears glasses. * Once took 100 selfies of herself doing weird faces on Nonaka Miki's phone. * Admitted she is a person who gets bored easily. * The first time she ever saw a 3D movie was with Iikubo Haruna on January 8, 2015, when they went to watch Big Hero 6. * Her dad also ice skated. * When she was in elementary school, she became the "president" of her class origami "company" even though she was not really good at it. * Is afraid of taking a bath alone so she prefers to shower when at a hotel. * If she wasn't an idol, she would like to work at a school or as a cram school teacher, and her subject would be mathematics. * On June 12, 2015, she released her first solo e-Hello! Blu-ray, Greeting ~Ogata Haruna~. * On June 20, 2017, she was announced as the main MC for a new sports program Hello! Athlete Megami that would begin airing July 2 on EX Sports and the SKY PerfecTV! Premium Service. She would interview young female athletes who are expected to do well in the future. * On February 28, 2018, she announced that the final episode of Hello! Athlete Megami would air in March. The show ended on March 18 with a total of 18 episodes. * On June 20, 2018, she graduated from Nogizaka46 and retired from entertainment. * On June 19, 2019, she made a return to public eye after opening accounts on Twitter, Instagram, and TikTok. * On August 15, 2019, she opened up her official YouTube channel, and began activities as a YouTuber. Singles Participation 'Nogizaka46 A-Sides' * Nandome no Aozora ka? * Nigemizu Category:Nogizaka46 Graduates Category:Nogizaka46 2nd Generation Category:1999